Resident Evil: Hope and Loss
by Jonstar45
Summary: The T-virus is released on Corneria, and now a new BSAA agent, Jonathan Samule, and Chris Redfield, must get a young Cornerian to the saftey of the Church where his family is, but is that all there is too this story, or will the truth be revield at a price?
1. Prolouge

Resident Evil: Hope and Loss

Prouloge

The T-Virus, inventened by the Umbrela corrperation, the once largest parmicsutical company in the world. It was to be used for good, but then again, that does not go to plan sometimes. It broke out in a city called Racoon City, turning the dead into zombies. Anyone infected, meaning like if you got bit, you were one of them when you died. Only a few survivores got out of the city before the government nuked the place. And then umbrella was done, but not there work. Many more viruses came about, the most recent was called the C-virus, which we found a cure for. What I mean by we is the BSAA a group that is used to surpress Bio-terrist attacks. I was not part of that operation, but I know that something is coming. We made peace with a planet called Corneria, where Cornarians, giant animals, are much like us. Not everyone likes them, not a good thing, a normal thing, but not good. Well, this ends my log, by the way, the name is Jonathan Samule, age 17, newest member of the BSAA. Also Here are the names of the survivors of the Racoon city incident.

Survivors

Claire Redfield- sister of BSAA member Chris Redfield

Leon S. Kenedy- Ex. RPD, now US secret seervice

Sherry Berkin- daughter of William Berkin, creater of the G-Virus, US secret service

Ada Wong- Know to help Leon, and others, spy? Not much know about her.

Jill Valentine- Survivor of "Mansion Incident", member of BSAA

Carlos Olivera- Ex. Umbrella mercenary, curent statous unknown

HUNK- spy for umbrella, unknown

This ends my report.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

First contact

"Man, how did I get myself into this mess?"

I looked around as I saw my jeep upside down. Great, now what? I have no radio or flares, my first job as a BSAA agent and I am like screwed. I grabed my badge, "Jonathan Samule" yup, that is me, youngest BSAA member ever. I put it away as I review the facts in my head.

"Okay, so a bio-terrorism attack on Cornearia, what virus - Oh yeah! The T-virus, great just great."

My uniform was okay, the Patch on my shoulder, BSAA. Check. My boots, check. Handgun, with some clips, check. Green pants with knee garuds, check. Green guit with bullet proof vest, check.

"Okay, I am still in one piece as it is. Now Wh….."

"HELP!"

I turned, and ran down to where the cry was. Then I saw them. One was alive, a young blue fox, brown eyes, alittle white fur here and there. Wearing some clothing boys would wear, t-shirt, white with a running fox with wings, okay, pants, and some tenis shoes. Then, the other, dead, rotting, and moaning, yup a zombie all-right.

"Hey, kid! Over here!"

He ran towards me, and hid behind me. The zombie, turned towards both of us. I pulled my gun, then I rembered the words of a survivor of Racoon City. Chris Redfield.

"_Aim for the head_."

"Bye."

Boom, he fell. I had done it, I killed my first contact. Phew, that was more difficult than I thought it would be. I turned towards the kid.

"Hey, your not bit are you?"He knew what I was talking about, thank goodness.

"No, but I need to find my mom and dad."

I smilled, this is my first duty, the duty of a BSAA officer. Protect civilians and get them somewhere safe. So I put my hand on his sholder.

"Okay, so where would you meet?"

"The old church."

Okay, so the old church, not to hard right?

"Okay, lead the way."

He smilled, then, we heard a voice call to us. "Hey, you all-right?"

It was Chris Redfield. Holy Crap, he was coming alone, and just as comanding as ever. I suluted him.

"Yes Sir.""At ease, so I heard your taking him the the old church?""Yes sir, I am taking him to where the rest of his family is."

"Good man, I'll come with you."

Wait, what? He is coming too? Holy SHIT, he is coming too! Damn, does that mean there might be something else there? Man my thoughts are racing.

"What's your name?""Jonathan Samule sir!"

"Okay, we're partners now ok?""Okay."

Wow, I'm his partner? That's just, wow. He is such a good man, I heard of all of his stories, I know I can trust him. But, this felling, why do I fell like we are being watched?

"Hmmm, he noticed me."

Next chapter two

Too the Church.

Notes

Okay my first M rated story, RE X SF, I know sorta weird but what ever, so then, if you guys have ideas give them please, I will put in that it is someone elses so yeah and please review, and if you like it, tell your friends, thx, Btw check out my other one Two Worlds, if you like very tame stuff, thx again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To the Church

As me and Chris were talking about a plan of getting to the church, I realized something.

"Hey kid, what is your name?"

"Marcus McCloud."

"Well, my name is Jonathan Samule."

Chris turned to him as well.

"My name is Chris Redfield, we are both with the BSAA."

Marcus gave us a big smile. I knew he was here with us, but I can not imagin being in this situation at this age. I looked at all the dead bodies, not to mention the blood, oh and the dismembered body parts; yet somehow, he smiled. Chris had this look, he wanted to find whoever did this and make his or her or them pay. Chris started to walk but then asked Marcus something.

"Marcus, can you lead us to the church?"

"Yeah! Follow me."

We started walking, looking at all of the destroyed city, it felt like I was in a movie, cliché I know, but it didn't feel real. Then, we heard the sound that will never leave my head. The moan of the undead, then the sight of them. Chris and I both drew are guns, we both had handguns; not the most powerful guns, but reliable. We started taking them down one by one. There were 20 when we started shooting, 5 where left. Chris ran in, stabbing one with his knife, then kicking one in the head so hard the his head decapitated form his body. I threw my knife, his one, jumped over that one, then snapped the next one's neck. Then, the last one, I shot it. Well, if there was a lot of something, there was a lot of blood.

"Wow."

Marcus was awestruck with just how we fought. I blushed after that. Chris laughed at me.

"Hey, shut up."

"Oh come on if you saw how deep red it was, you would laugh to."

"Yeah, I guess."Marcus was laughing too at that point. We then started on are way. Finnaly, we found it. The church was right in front of us. As we walked up the stairs, Marcus ran in front of us as the doors opened. Two older looking foxes steped out. One had orange fur, male, strong looking, I recognized him, he was Fox McCloud. I though I knew Marc's last name from somewhere. Then, there was his mother Krystal. Blue fur just like Marc's, beautiful. They hugged him for about 5 minuites, I kid you not. Me and Chris finnaly got them inside. "Hello, mine name is Fox, thank you for saving my son."

"My name is Krystal, very nice to meet you, under the circumstances."

That is an understatement. I mean, yeah it is nice to meet them, but I would rather not be threated with zombies eating my face when I meet people, ya know?

"My name is Jonathan Samule."

"I'm Chris Redfield, we're with the BSAA."

As we stood there talking, I noticed we where being watch again. Then, he came to us. I looked at Chris, it looked like he saw a ghost. I think I know why. I got in front of the McClouds, I knew this guy from the reports. "Well, scince we are introducing ourselves, why not tell who I am. The name is Albert Wesker, pleasure to meet you."

Chris pulled his gun.

"How? Me and Sheva killed you at that volcano!"

"Heh heh heh heh. Oh you think, but you would be wrong."

He charged, he was so quick, the fuck. The reports were so right. He got behind me. He had Fox in a choke hold. I pulled my gun, so did Wesker, we made pure eye contact, then, it went dark. The last thing I heard was Marcus scream.

"JON!"

I got shot.

Next chapter

Chapter 3

Recovery and old friends.

Authors note

I thing this chapter is so much better than my first. I think I am getting a lot better at this, but I need some feed back, pls. Yeah I know cliffhanger, short of. I am a dick :3 Ah well be sure to tune in for the next episode. And yes, I BROUHT WESKER BACK MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH *chough chough* shit.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Recovery and Old Friends

First thing that I don't want to feel when I wake up is a sharp burning pain in my arm. I slowly opened my eyes, what the hell happened? Oh yeah, Wesker shot me. I looked around, I saw Marcus right next to me, he was sound a sleep. His head was on my good arm, wow, cute. He woke up just then to see me staring at him, he smiled.

"He your awake."

I got sat up.

"Yeah, how long was I out?"

"About three days."

The fuck? Three days, wow, I must have had a bad shock, then again, I have never been shot before. I looked at my bandaged arm. I realized we were back at base.

"How did we get here?"

"A helicopter found us, Chris knew the pilot too. Her name was Sheva, I think."

Sheva Alamar, She was Chris's partner in Africa, when…..crap can't remember the virus, oh Uroborus. She personally fought Wesker with Chris.

As I got up I noticed that I was still a little dizzy. Marcus helped me walk, he was a good kid. As we walked through the base, I saw Sheva. She was talking to… Ho….ly….Shit. Jill Valintine? She's here too, wow, that is shorta cool. We both walked over too them.

"Oh, hey looks like the kid is awake, my name is Sheva."

"Hi, I'm Jill."

"Nice too meet you, I'm Jonathan Samule, and my little friend here is Marcus McCloud."

"Marcus!"

We all turned too see a cat Cornerian come up and basically tackle Marcus.

"Ahhh!"

"Katt! What in the worl…. Marc!"

Now a Falcon, this is a big meeting is it not?

"Sorry about that Marc, Oh hey the name's Falco, and this is Katt."

Katt finnaly let marcus go after Jill had to intervine. "Hi"

"Hey, the name is Jonathan Samule."Jill and Sheva introduced themselves as well.

"Hey, where is Chris?"

"He is at another base, but he'll be back, in the mean time, you need to just rest."

Jill was convincing, I agreed. Marcus saw his parents, who saw Katt and Falco, who them saw them, and…yeah you get the point, but Fox, Falco, and Katt went off somewhere. So did Jill and Sheva. Leaving me, Marc, and Krystal. We got sat down, then I noticed something, my arm hurt like a bitch. Krystal, looked at me.

"Here, let me look at it."

She pulled the bandages off, got some medicine, which made it feel so much better got some fresh wrap, and applied it.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, mom's good at this kind of stuff."

Then, I heard an alarm, not a major alert, but something was going on. As we got to the main office we saw some people arrive on strecheres. Krystal recognized one of them.

"Peppy!"

Fox saw him. He was in tears; he followed the strecther. Then, one of the soilders had a note, I asked him for it. Maybe, I shouldn't have, because after I read it, I got pissed off. I have never been so angry. I ran off to find Fox, I need his story, then, this Andros, he is going to die. Plain and simple.

Next Chapter

Chapter 4

Loss and Sadness

Author's note: Ohhhhh what did aswq not telling until the next chapter, trollololololololol. Any way what a plot twist, trust me I got a million of them. Plus lots of characters, all with there time with my OC at some point, of course the main good guys are My OC, Marcus, Chris, Fox, Krystal, Jill, Sheva, and one more RE character. Main villians, Wesker and Andros? OH SHIT I just opened a can of fucked up crap now lolz, anyway, stay tuned, and keep awesome.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loss and Sadness

Finaly, Peppy was out of surgery, but the doctor told me the news is far from good.

"Well, He was stabbed, deep and in a vital area, the lung was almost punctured. Personaly I'm surprised he survived at all."

He told me he already told everyone else, I saw Falco and Katt, crying right outside the door.

"Thank you doctor."

He walked off to tend to some other people. I walked into the room; Fox, Krystal, and Marcus, were right next to him, they were talking, though, Marcus was crying a lot. I was pissed, I wanted to find the nearest zombie, and do many things to it. A lot of bad things, use your imagination.

"Damn it."

Fox heard me, he motioned me over. I walked up and sat next too Marcus. Peppy turned his head to see me.

"So…your Jon, nice to meet you.""Nice too meet you to."

Fox was fighting to not cry, he had to stay strong for his family. Then, we heard a knock. Jill and Chris came in and took a seat.

"There you are Chris."

"Well, looks like are rookie is awake, have a nice sleep."

I got an angry look on my face, and everyone laughed, I smiled, thought Peppy couldn't laugh too much. Chris looked at him, I knew that kind of look. "Peppy, my name is Chris Redfield, and this is Jill."

"Hi, sorry to bother you but we need to ask you what happened."

"No problem."

His voice was failing, I knew it was just a matter of time before…..

"Well, I was helping some soilders with some evacuation, when… I saw Him."

I took the note out of my pocket. Fox looked at me.

"What?"

"So do you know what he did?"

Fox just stared, its like he thought I knew everything. I got nervous. Chris jumped in though.

"Fox, don't take it out on Jon, he's just trying to help."

Fox realized he was kinda scary, he looked down.

"Sorry, that wasn't fair of me."

"No problem. But I can guess what kind of guy this Andros guy is."

"He killed both of my parents, then I killed him. Yeah, I guess he wouldn't stay dead for long."

Then note concered me, it said that he got Peppy, now, he would kill Krystal and Marcus, slowly, in front of Fox. I crumpled the note in a pinch of anger. Chris knew how me and Fox felt. Jill was the same. As we began to talk again, an alarm went of, this time, it was a really bad alarm, as in someone is in the base that should not be. Wait, Oh Shi….. Boom is all I heard before I got knocked to the ground. I got up quick, Fox had Peppy, Chris had Krystal along with Jill, so I got Marcus and we ran towards a door. Next thing I know, we are going to the roof, and out we pop, on the roof. Sheva ran up too and joined us. Then, we saw him, Andros. Oh boy did my blood boil just looking at him. Me, Chris, Sheva, and Jill drew our guns.

"Andros, you are under ares…."

I got hit in the gut, he was as fast as Wesker, Damn it, I got launched back to Fox, he got me up. I saw the others fighting, but it was still to soon to tell who had the upper hand. I ran towards him, and shot a whole clip at him, I hit him three times, needless to say, he was mad.

"You brat, how dare yo…."

"OH SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"

I reloaded, and shot a whole clip in him, he got down on one knee. I ran up and proceeded to beat the ever loving Shit out of him. Then he recovered and attacked Fox, but Peppy stopped him, but got stabbed again, Shit!

"Damn you."

He ran off, Chris, Sheva, and Jill were recovering from there own wounds, I ran to Peppy.

"Hey kid, you got him good."

"Thanks."

I was crying too. Everyone was.

"Sorry Fox, guess I won't be around anymore."

"No! don't say that you'll be fine!"

He closed his eyes. He was gone. What the hell, didn't we do everything right? This is not right, why did he die, when, he still…. DAMN IT!

Next chapter

Chapter 5

Holding on to Hope


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Holding On to Hope

The funeral was short and sweet. Everyone said goodbye to there old friend, but Fox, he was saying goodbye to a second father. I felt sick, sad, angry, and depressed. I just kept wandering around the base not focusing, just walking. I thought I could keep everyone safe, alive, and happy; I was wrong. At one point I had to get my bandage changed for my injury, it still hurt like a bitch. Marcus had found me at that point.

"Hey Jon."

"Hi there little guy."

I tried to smile as best I could, and so did he, but in the end they were both fake. I knew Peppy for only a little while, and I felt like I lost a old friend, how does everyone else fell then?

"So Marcus, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm really sad, but I fell like he is watching us right now, and yelling at us to stop being so depressed."

Marcus was wise beyond his years, so I thought Holy shit he just said that. I was impressed. He was handling much better than I thought he would.

"I was really scared when it all started, I was at school with some friends, when zombies attacked…."

He paused, he looked scared, sad, and just plain freaked out.

"They… ripped…them all…"

He couldn't talk anymore, his eyes were full of tears, he started to wimper, I hugged him. He just cried into my chest as I set there and held him. After a while he stopped and looked at me with a real smile.

"But, they're happy now in the sky, and cheering us on to win, and to keep hope that we can start over again."

Marcus was wise, he was awesome.

"Thanks Marcus, that is the pep talk I needed."

Marcus smiled and so did I.

I walked out of the infirmary and ran into Fox, literally.

"Woops, sorry Fox."

"It's okay Jon."

Fox's fur was stained with tears, his emerald eyes were red around the green.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, how about you, you looked pretty down awhile a go."

"Yup, Marcus is a good pep coach."

"Marcus?"

"Yeah, he is very good at lifting spirits."

I put my hand on his shoulder as I walked past.

"You raised a good kid."

"Thanks."

I walked to the command center with new hope. Chris and Jill saw me walk in. Chris saw how happy I was.

"Well, you look better."

"Yup, ready for anything."

Jill was impressed with my opptimism.

"Who pulled your cheer up chord?"

"Marcus, you need some cheering up, go to him."

Chris and Jill nodded.

"Got it."

Sheva walked in and came over to where we were.

"Hey guys I just got a location of a small group of people who are trapped by a group of the undead."

We nodded, it was time for some action.

Next time

Ch. 6

Lone wolves

Author's Notes

Hey there guys, sorry I have not written in soooooooooo long, but I was busy with school and life in general. BTW I have a request well more than one,

First: Spread my stories pls, let people know about them if you think they are good.

Second: I cant draw worth shit, nor do I have the equipment to do Deivient art, If some one could mabey pls draw my characters on there pls, and a title card to, and they can look however you like, as long as it is serious. Hell if you want make us ponies….WHY DID I SAY THAT.

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING TO ALL MY READERS AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO WILL DO THESE REQUIESTS send me a pm if you do and I will put you on my bio in a thank you collum, and if you want even put your own character in my story.

PSS If you ask me then you can use my characters, but ask me First.

THANKS AND STAY COOL

Psss rain is depressing T_T


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lone Wolves

As I left the base, alone, let me explain. Chris and Jill got another mission, and Sheva already had another mission. Then, Fox ran up to me.

"Hey Jon, can I come with you?"

"Uh, sure Fox."

"Sorry, I just have to get my mind off of… you know."

"Yeah, let's do it."

Fox and I got into a jeep and started on the road to the group of people of just person, We weren't sure. As we drove the sun had gone down, that was not a good thing. Fox drove, well if you had been listening to the story, well you know why. Just then we heard a noise from the back of the jeep. I moved toward the back, and saw a blue, and white tail sticking out from beneath a tarp. I pulled it off and saw Marcus laying there.

"Marcus! What are you doing here?"

Fox just about stopped but kept driving.

"No time to turn back, but Marcus why are you here?"

"Sorry dad, but I wanted to help you."

I nearly about lost it, but I just sighed.

"Okay, but you have to listen to us and stay close."

Marcus got up and saluted us.

"Yes, sirs!"

I helped Marcus over the back seat and got him set down. After another hour we got to the place. Quiet, which is not a good sign. We stepped into the abbanded warehouse, guns and flashlights in hand. Marcus was hanging on to Fox, ready to run at a moments notice. Just then and young white wolf darted out of the darkness and tripped right in front of us. He had a t-shirt and Jeans on. He freaked out when he saw us and screamed.

"Dad!"

I put my gun down as a grey wolf walked out of the darkness and got his son. He had a collared shirt with a pair of jeans as well. One of his eyes was a mechanical eye patch, I think. Fox instently recognized him.

"Wolf? Is that you?"

"Well if it isn't Fox, how you been?"

They shook hands for a good second.

"Well other that zombies trying to munch my face off, I'm pretty good. That your son?"

"Yup, this is Jake."

Jake came up behind his dad.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm Marcus."

Marcus had already ran to him and reached out to shake his hand. Jake was slow to take it, but took it.

"Well I can tell that he's is your son"

"Yup."

"I'm Jonathan Samule."

I shook Wolf's hand as well.

"You guys a evact team?"

"Well, yeah, everyone else was already on a mission."

Just then, a crash, and about 2 dozen zombies came through a door they had broken through.

"Aw Shit."

I curssed as I got my gun out and began too shoot them one by one. Fox and Wolf had done the same, but a few had gone after Marcus and Jake. "Damn it!"

Marcus was able to get on top of a create. Jake tried to get on to but couldn't reach. "Here."

Marcus reached his hand down, and Jake took it. Marcus pulled with all of his strength and pulled him up right before one of the zombies grabbed him.

"Thank you."

Jake hugged Marcus as he thanked him.

"No problem."

Jon had ran over and shot the last of them while Fox and Wolf blocked off the door. Jon helped the two down the create.

"Jake are you alright?"

Wolf got down and hugged his son. He nearly started to cry.

"Yup, I'm fine, Marcus saved me."

"Fox, you got a good kid there."

"Yeah I do."

Marcus was blushing at this point. Jon and Fox lead them to the jeep, at that point a girl wolf had ran up to us tried and out of breath. She had white fur and was wearing a tank top and jeans. Jake ran up to her.

"Mom."

"Shana!"

Wolf ran up to his wife, and kissed her.

"Oh my boys, your both safe."

I smiled. We got them all in the jeep and told them what had happened up till then. I felt like we could really win, and I knew that we would.

Next chapter

Little brother

Authors notes

Okay this story is actually getting some views so Thank you to all who read and like this story. I hope to get better and better, btw I am just getting started on this story. More plot twists, characters fights and just plain awesome still coming if you thought it was good already, then you have now idea whats coming next.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Little brother

After finally getting back to the base we all turned in for the night. As I walked through the bright base I began to realize how brave Marcus was, and I was proud. Sure, I have only known him for about a week but he was like a little brother, through I already knew what it is like to be a big brother. My thoughts turned to my own little brother who was on earth right now. His blond slightly spiked hair, blue sparkling eyes and cute face. I could hear his voice so clearly.

"Big brother!"

Wait I could then I turned around. There he came.

"Max!"

I got down and he ran right into my arms. As I just held him, I realized something. He was here!

"What are you doing here Max."

"Mom and Dad sent me to keep an eye on you."

What the fuck. My parents? Are they insain? Sweet mother of all that is good.

"Uhggggg alright, but while you are here you have to listen to all the adults okay?"

"Okay big bro."

We hugged again and went to bed. The next morning I phoned back home to see what was up and I found out. You see my parents aren't exactly the best parents, in fact there some of the worst you could have. There were abusive and mean, and just plain evil. So your wondering why I left my little brother there, well I had no choice. But, because I am in the BSAA they were able to keep an eye on them. They slipped up and now they are in jail. Though the problem is that I am Max's only family, so that explains why he is here. Max had been awake and decied to explore the base, so on the hunt I went. I found him playing with Marcus and Jake. Krystal and Wolf were watching the three boys play, but turned their attention to me as soon as I walked up.

"Hey Jon."

"Hi Wolf, Hi Krystal."

Krystal asked the question I knew was coming.

"Um do you know this boy Jon?"

"He's my little brother."

Just then Jill, Chris and Fox showed up. So I didn't need to tell them, but they had something to tell us about Shana. She was okay, but she needed abit more rest.

"Well that's good."

"Jon why is your little brother here?"

I sighed. I had to tell them, but at the same time I really didn't want to talk about it what so ever. Max hugged my hand. He looked up at me with those eyes of his. I knew them too well. Everytime after getting beatings from our parents, he would look at me like that. I knew why too. He was asking when we could leave. I could never answer.

"Okay where too begin."

I told them about my sucky child hood and early teenage years. By the time I was finished, I was close to tears and Max was. They looked down. They sorta knew how I felt. I mean Fox lost his parents to a psyco monkey. I heard about Krystal's whole planet. And Wolf was telling about his father as well. Chris and Jill were angry though and finally asked me.

"Where are they?"

"In jail now, that's why Max is here with me."

Jill smirked.

"Good, that's what they deserve."

Krystal had sat down and picked Max up.

"Its okay now. Your with your big brother and a bunch of his friends."Max smiled. I couldn't belive it. That smile was truly real. I was the only one who could ever make him smile like that. But it made me happy to see that he hadn't given up on other people. After Max ran off with Jake and Marcus; I left the as well and went out for some fresh air. As I breathed in, I could smell the death in the air, it made me remember where I was, and why I was here. Then, I saw something that made my skin crawl. My father. His dirty brown hair. His yellow teeth. Wearing just some dirty clothes that only some parents could wear. I ran back into the base to find Max, but I couldn't find him. I knew why he was here. If he couldn't touch me, he would…. I pushed it out of my mind and ran as fast as I could to where the entence was, that was the only place he could get out. And then, I saw him dragging Max out by his arm. "No! I won't let you take him."I ran towards him, but before I could get near him. Jill jumped out of nowhere, which fucking screamed ninja, she fucking kicked my father's ass more so than I every dreamed of doing. Cartwheels, sidekicks, and a few punches. Then, he pulled a gun, but my was out first. Shot was heard. My father, dead. I put my gun away to care of Max. He had a bruse on his arm but that was all. "Thanks Jill.""No problem."

Securety arrived to despose of the body. They asked me about it, and I said..

"Do what ever you want with it. I could give less Fucks about it."

So they took it away. I got back to Marcus and Jake, who were wondering what had happened. So, naturally I told them all about it. Marcus patted me on the head.

"Good job Jon, you get the best big brother award."

Jake agreed."Yup!"

I blushed. Max also got in on this.

"Yeah! You are the best big brother."

I just stood there and hugged Max. Our nightmare was over. Now to find away to end it for Corneria.

Next time

Marcus's best friend.

Authors notes

Okay, another chapter. And wow, I really did that. No worries though my real parents aren't like that ant all. Now we get into a little more backstory time. And if you payed attention to my story so far then, well you know next chappter is gonna be really depressing. So get ready and I highly suggest that if you

A. Get sick easily.

B. Hate the use of child death.

Or

C. Don't like getting depressed well, skip the next chapter.

Don't worry, it won't be certain things, but get ready. I may gett sick my self if I'm not careful. So till next time.

PS Marcus nor Jake nor Max is dying. That would just be mean of me.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Okay here it is and be ready, there may not be just plain ripping apart of small furry children but if you have an imaginaition well that may be a different story. So warning you now, Get ready.

Chapter 8

Marcus's best friend

Another day passed. More people saved from getting their faces munched off by blood thirsty zombies. I noticed that there was a brown dog who was about Marcus's age looking around for something. He black pants on, white shoes, and a t-shirt with the BSAA emblem on it. And his eyes were almost the same color blue as Max's eyes. I walked over too see what he was looking for.

"Hey there little guy, are you looking for someone.""Yes, he is a blue fox about my age.""You mean Marcus?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then follow me."

"Wait, my mom told me never go with strangers."

"Well my name is Jonathan Samule, a BSAA agent."

I showed him my badge as proof. He smiled.

"Wow! Cool!"

"Hey what's your name."

"Jack. I'm Best friends with Marcus."

With that we went to look for Marcus which took about two seconds after trying because he was looking for me.

"Hey Jo…"

When he say Jack he nearly fell over. He suddenly started to tear up. He then proceeded to hug Jack so hard that he nearly passed out.

"Jack! Your…your… alive!"

"Yeah….okay please stop crushing me."

He let Jack go and dryed his eyes. I relized that he was at the school when the outbread occurred. Marcus started to get teary eyes again. He was going to tell us the about the day.

"Do you want to hear?"

"Yeah."

He started his tale. The day had started out normally and he had gone to school. Upon ariving he was attacked by Jack who had hugged him from behind.

"Hey Marc."

"Hey Jack."

As they walked into the school they noticed the teachers were talking about how there had been random acts of violence all over but noting to bad. So as the day went on recess was still on time and outside. Jack and Marcus were under a tree just talking about random stuff untill, the nightmare started.

"Hey Marc, do see that guy over there?""Yeah, he looks sick."

As they stared at the guy another person walked up to him to see if he was all right, bad move. The guy attacked and violently bit into the unsepecting victim. Jack and Marcus about screamed but others had already started too. They turned around to see more sick people attacking the other children and teachers. Marcus and Jack were horrified. They then noticed the people were coming for them. They ran for anywhere but their. Running through the streets they noticed a fire escape.

"This way Jack."

Marcus and Jack were able to move a dumpster under the latter to grab it. Marcus jumped up and grabbed the bottom of it and started to climb. After Marcus was up high enough, Jack started to do the same. After reaching the top, Marcus took a quick breather, but heard a strange noise, the latter was breaking. Marcus called to Jack.

"Jack hurry!"

Jack quickened his pace, but to no avail, the latter broke, but Marcus quickly grabbed Jack's hand.

"Hang on."

The zombies had nearly cought up with them. Marcus pulled with all his strength, but Jack did not have enough to pull himself up. Then, he slipped. "No!"

Jack hit the ground hard. He got back up, but his ankle was hurt.

"Marc, go I'll be fine."

"Jack…"

Jack saw another alley and went down it as quickly as possible. Marcus did what his friend asked him to do, he went on his way. Marcus had finished and asked Jack how he got away.

"Oh, I just hid in a dumpster untill they left. Then I got found by some nice people who brought me here."

Marcus hugged his friend again. I was really happy for them, but then, by mind turned to what happened at the school. I couldn't stand it anymore, I felt sick. So I excused my self for a minute and went to the restroom, and proced to throw up.

"Damn, Fuck, Shit."

I cursed inbetween the waves of vomit. When I was done, I went back to Marcus and Jack who had been joined by Fox. Fox had been hugging Jack as well.

"Okay Mr. McCloud, you can stop now."

"Sorry, I was just worried about you. Do you know anything about your parents Jack?"

Jack suddenly looked down. He sighed.

"They turned into those things out there."

I felt sick again. Damn it. Fox and Marcus got up to Jack and both hugged him.

"It's alright, Me and dad well be here for you.""Thanks Marc."He started to cry into Marc's chest. As I was about to leave an alarm blared. Chris was on the intercom.

"Jon, get everyone to the safety area as fast as you can. Wesker just busted in."

We were in for a fight.

Next time

Desprate Fight

Authors notes

Okay not aas bad as I thought, but then my imagination kicked in and now I fell bad. But this is a zombie apocolipes sorry guys. Now for an awesome fight chapter next time. Wesker is BACKKKKKKKKKKKKK! MUHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAa cough cough damn got to stop doing that. BTW keep spreading the word this story is getting some views thanks to all who read. Peace guys.


End file.
